


Titan

by Pempkid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action, Child Death, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Human Experimentation, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pempkid/pseuds/Pempkid
Summary: What truly makes a hero? Is it their power? Their sense of justice? Their desire to inspire the hearts of others in times of need?In a world of heroes and villains, heroes stand tall as beacons of justice, pillars of prosperity.Izuku yearns to become a hero, and to not only stand tall, but to be a Titan of hope for the people’s future, and hopefully resolve his shrouded past.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Original Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	1. Reckless ambition

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this sort of just... well I’m not exactly sure right now. I guess you can say it’s been an idea that’s been on my mind for a while now. I’m surprised I haven’t seen one aot x Bnha crossover fix on here before, but I do hope you enjoy this first chapter. If it comes out well I might just continue and see where this all ends up:).
> 
> Anyway, the premise is really simple. What if titans and the abilities of titan shifters mingled with the world of Bnha? What havoc would that cause to the main story? 
> 
> Anyways, enough with my rambling! Enjoy!
> 
> (Sorry for any spelling errors/ grammar errors!)

Chapter 1 - Reckless ambition

__________________________________________

  
  


“Stay back,” Izuku warned, his voice quivering but his body as solid as ever. “I-If you want to get to them you’ll have to get through me first!” His throat felt sore, and his heart felt like dropping but his arms were up and ready, his legs were already bent and his eyes were narrow. His countenance managed to spark some reaction amongst the thugs surrounding him and the school girl they’d managed to lure into the alleyway.

“Mister...” The girl clutched at Izuku’s leg. “I want to go home… please.”

“Home? Oh you won’t be making it home with this kid ‘protecting’ ya!” One of the thugs laughed. “Watchu gonna do, raising your fists like you even have a chance!? It’s 12 against 1 puny kid, and you don’t look like much of a fighter with those twigs for arms!”

“Mom…” the girl mumbled again, her body beginning to shake. 

“Don’t worry,” Izuku pushed her farther behind him. “I won’t let them hurt you alright? Just… stay behind me.” He tried his hardest but only wound up with a wobbly half smile that made the thugs smirk.

“A wannabe hero, huh” one thug said, “Man you woulda booked it the other way the second you saw us if you had half a brain.” The group got even closer, their glares growing even more intense as their quirks began to activate, sprouting spikes, morphing entire body parts, enlarging themselves; it was truly nothing but a plethora of incredible quirks all at the hands of nasty back door thugs.

Sweat dripped down Izuku’s head as one of them, a man who’s frame had changed to that of a gorilla, charged towards him. Every fiber of his being wanted to leap out of the way, but he ignored that and jousted right back with a swing that caught the gorilla man off guard, causing him to stumble at his feet.

“Hey, don’t waste our time here yosuke!” A thug, bigger than the rest, said. That was most likely the boss, Izuku concurred. “Stop toying around and kill that fucking brat already, his face is getting on my nerves.”

Gorilla man nodded and the charged again, faster that time. There was no way, Izuku thought, that he was to keep is ground against that hulking abomination. At that moment time felt slowed, slow enough for him to recall a move he’d written down in his hero journal. 

The gorilla man jabbed a wild arm towards his head and, for the slightest second, landed a clean hit. However in that instance Izuku’s eyes flickered as he dragged his body across the thugs knuckles, twirling around and retaliating with his own punch whilst the gorilla man’s momentum pulled him into his fist, landing him another blow.

“Gotcha!” Izuku exclaimed, ignoring the pangs of pain on his face. “T-that actually worked?”

“The hell-“ Gorilla man stammered

“I SAID STOP TOYING AROUND!” 

Izuku shook his bloody fist in pain, however he didn’t have much time to rest as he was yet again sprung against another one of the thugs. This one had sharp spikes protruding from the tips of his knuckles like brass knuckles. He wouldn’t be able dodge the thug’s jab that time though.

A massive surge of excruciating pain seized the entirety of his stomach as the thug’s punch landed. The spikes drilled through his skin like nothing, penetrating his bones and organs like they were paper. Before he could even process the wound the villain swung a haymaker at the side of his face. 

“WAHHH!” The girl screamed as she saw Izuku’s mangled body get raised up by the villains spikes and then get dropped unceremoniously onto the ground with a hard thud. She stumbled her way over to his body, wailing her heart out in fear.

“Mister! Mister!” She bawled. “Be okay! Please be okay!”

“Done,” the spiked knuckle thug grumbled. “Nothing but a bug.”

“That’s more like it, Johan. Now that wasn’t much trouble was it, yosuke?” The boss sneered whilst scrutinizing Izuku’s body. Yosuke mumbled something under his breath before getting back into the group. “Now that we’ve dealt with that brat, let’s move on to the next. I reckon you’ll go for a fortune down at-“

“H-hey…” Izuku groaned as he struggled to get himself up. 

“Hmm? Huh? How the hell are you…” the boss began. “Is that… steam?” 

All the other villains couldn’t help but stare frozen as Izuku’s body produced copious amounts of steam out of his gaping wounds. 

“I’m not out yet…” Izuku said, his eyes jumping from place to place, analyzing the entire area. “This regeneration quirk isn’t the best in a fight.” The villains eyes widened at those words. “But it sure is one hell of a card up my sleeve!”

Suddenly, the steam blew out of Izuku’s wounds tenfold, exploding the entire area in a hazy mist. Impaired, the thugs tried their best to locate Izuku and the little girl but were swiping at air. 

“Dammit you fuckin’ pest!” The boss growled. “Get that slimy little worm!”

Whilst that was going on, Izuku had the girl piggy backing him as he tried his best to sneak through and locate the exit. Ducking and dashing his way through the group of villains he made his way past the group in no time. His heart pounding, he didn’t even turn his head for the slightest moment, he just ran as fast as his legs could with his newly reformed body.

“Mister!” The girl screamed joyfully as she hugged at his neck tightly. “You’re okay!”

“Yeah,” Izuku said with a warble in his voice as he finally got out of the long alleyway. “T-told you I wouldn’t let you get hurt.”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry for running away!” She bawled even more, attracting attention to passerby’s who instantly clocked in on her and Izuku’s ripped and bloodied school shirt. Izuku knew he was about to be bombarded with questions, but he didn’t have any more time to waste.

“Hey, kid-“ one of the passerby’s began only for Izuku to hand the little girl over to the group of citizens.

“Please, get her to the police and help her find her parents! She’s lost! We were attacked by a group of villains over there a few minutes ago.” Izuku said right before rushing down the street.

“Huh? Villains? Hey!- where are you going?! You look like you need to get to the authorities yourself, kid!”

“Mister!” The girl exclaimed. “Thank you for saving me!”

Izuku turned his head to give the girl a wave and another smile. His head was racing and his hands were shaking but he was still alive. Somehow. He’d never experienced that kind of damage to his body before. Nevertheless he was alive and that’s all that mattered.

“Oh shoot!” He muttered, “I’m gonna be late for school!”

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

He dreamt of a world aquiver, sinking and burning at edges. He couldn’t tell up from down or left from right. He didn’t know where he was or how he even got there, however a blood curdling roar soon rattled and ensnared everything around him. It shook the world, his mind and his body like a rattle. 

He choked as if he were being pulled apart from the inside out, the pain unbearable and his body quaking. That’s when he saw the beast, looming over him with a frightening menace. It was a creature that had come from the depths of hell, a creature whose eyes were sunken into its sockets, its mouth disgustingly repulsive and jagged and its hair a dull green. 

It wasn’t human, it wasn’t a monster… it was a creature of unimaginable proportions.

A Titan.

“Close,” it spoke, though it’s mouth did not move. “To where it all started. I won’t fail again.”

The world shattered, and for a moment, Izuku could see everything and nothing at the same time. The world had been broken into unfamiliar bits and pieces he could somehow recognize

Peoples faces he’d never seen, sounds he’d never heard, places he’d never been to showed themselves on these broken fragments. And in a matter of seconds those very same fragments engulfed his entire being.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

“Midoriya,” A loud firm voice yelled. “Are you sleeping in my class again!?”

Izuku’s head jolted up from his desk in shock. His eyes snapped open, his vision blurry. “Awake!” He exclaimed. “S-sorry! I-I I didn’t mean to—“

“Save it,” Izuku’s homeroom teacher said. “One more action like this out of you and it’s a write up, young man.”

Izuku shut his mouth and nodded his head. A write up was the last thing he needed right then. He knew that a few of his classmates were snickering amongst themselves but a sudden headache helped him ignore it.

An encounter with a group of thugs early in the morning on your way to school and almost getting sent to the office wasn’t the best start to the day Izuku ever had. Luckily for him, his mom, Inko, had packed him another set of his school uniform in his bag as he’d always seemed to dirty himself up out of “clumsiness”. In truth he wound up in a lot of fights at school either out of defense or protection of others, and it was mostly the latter a lot of the time. He’d always been the type who couldn’t mind his own business after all.

He had managed to quickly change into his clean uniform and stuffed his old one in his bag on his way. He’d actually made it to class with time to spare so he guessed he’d accidentally dozed off while he waited for the teacher at his desk amidst all the distraction of the other students.

Oddly enough, the moment he woke up he got that headache and a weird feeling of forgetting something important, and it irked him greatly.

“Ah, right, speaking of you Midoriya,” The homeroom teacher said. “You also applied to U.A.”

The second those words kept out of the teacher’s mouth, Izuku’s headache vanished as he suddenly remembered that today was the day he’d be addressing everyone’s high school of choice. Izuku’s head immediately crashed down onto his desk the second those words leapt out of his teachers mouth. The ever so intruding feeling of eyes piercing at all sides of his body was ever so strong. Everybody had now diverted their attention to him, and that was the last thing he wanted.

  
  


“Yeah,” he mumbled, slumping his body down his chair.

The room went silent, awkwardly so, with only but the cold gazes of his peers eyeing him down. 

The class soon burst into laughter and began to tear Izuku down, musing amongst themselves.

“Is that some kind of lame joke?”

“U.A? He seriously wants to enroll into U.A with his quirk? Come one, even I’m not that dumb! That place’s got a 0.1% acceptance rate!”

“Why’s he always biting off more than he can chew?”

These were among the many things Izuku managed to discern from the chatter, and it made him bunch up at his desk even more.

A voice boomed above everyone else’s, snagging everyone’s attention off him, luckily. As usual Katsuki Bakugo had no difficulty when it came to asserting his presence whenever he wanted to, standing atop of his desk with a prideful sneer.

“The only person here going to U.A is me, y’all got that?” Katsuki said, “I’m the only one in this crummy school who even has an ounce of what it takes to get in!”

“Eh? What’s that supposed to mean?” One classmate asked.

“None of you even come close to holding a torch next to me. I aced the mocks, top of the fucking class, and my quirk is without a doubt the best!” A few crackles of explosions rusted from his palms. “You’re all just stepping stones in my way to becoming the number 1 hero!”

Before Izuku knew it, Katsuki had managed to rile up the entire class against himself. It had essentially boiled down into a screaming competition, and not surprisingly, Katsuki out-yelled all of them.

Izuku’s homeroom teacher took charge immediately after that and ordered Katsuki and the rest of the class to settle down.

With that, Izuku was left to his own whims and the rest of the day passed by in a flash. Knowing how fast information could be spread from ear to the next Izuku was sure that word of his decision to enroll into U.A would be in the mouths of every other student by tomorrow. He’d just have to keep his head down low as usual if he didn’t want to get pestered.

Being the last person left in the class to leave for home, Izuku finally got up from his seat and looked out of the window and into the city. His eyes locked onto a bird sat on top of a building, its body still. It crooked it’s head over to Izuku, almost as if it was looking back at him, and then it jumped into the air and soared through the sky with an exuberant confidence.

Soon enough it shrank out of Izuku’s sight. He took a deep breath in, his mind stuck on the bird. He felt a sickening sense of jealousy brew up in his stomach, churning and broiling over itself. He despised the sensation.

“Oi, Deku.” A voice said aloud. 

Izuku turned towards it to see Katsuki and 2 other cronies of his following just behind him.

“Watch’a looking at?”

“N-nothing,” Izuku said flatly. He began to pack his books as quickly as possible, however Katsuki went on to snatch his hero journal from the edge of his desk.

“Hey! Give it back!” 

“Eh? You still have this thing?” Katsuki laughed, “#13? There’s 13 of these? Holy fuck.”

“What’s that? His diary or something?” One of Katsuki's cronies asked.

Katsuki waved it around without care. “It’s his stupid little info book about heroes and quirks. Not like he’ll ever need it.”

“Well… well if I want to become a hero-“

  
  


Katsuki’s face formed a nasty smile, teeth and all. “Quit the fucking bullshit already. It’s old, Deku. I’ve been stuck with you for 10 years and not once have you ever said anything new. Hero this, hero that, and all you have is your stupid little regeneration quirk that wouldn’t be any use in an actual fight! How the hell would it be able to help anyone? The most you’d ever amount to is villain meat.”

Izuku stood up from his desk, his hands forming fists.

“Tch,” Katsuki noticed his change in composure. “Despite that you still fucking applied! You really haven’t changed a fucking bit!” Katsuki’s palm exploded, charring Izuku’s hero journal. “You ain’t got a chance in hell with your quirk. Just give up.” He then tossed the journal out of a window.

By the time Katsuki let the book out of his hands, Izuku had already let his anger bubble over his head. He punched Katsuki in the face and watched as he fell to his back with a bloody nose.

“Fuckin’,” Katsuki growled, “cheap fuckin’ shot, Deku. That’s the only thing you’ve ever been good at.” 

“I-I’m getting into U.A. Whether you… whether everyone likes it or not!”

Katsuki frowned at that. “Oh you’re gonna fucking get it.” He s stood up from the ground. The palms of his hands had already begun to glow a vibrant orange with crackles of explosions jumping out of them.

“Oi, Bakugo, you finally gonna beat his ass already? Seems he already got you on your ass a few seconds ago.” One of his cronies mused, and the other laughed.

“Shut the fuck up!” Katsuki yelled. “I just wanted to hear what he had to fuckin’ say.”

Izuku shakily held his fists up like he always did, but he knew the outcome of the fight already. Katsuki unleashed a multitude of explosions across his body in quick succession, blocking, dodging and blowing away each and everyone of his attacks. When it came to fighting Katsuki, he was simply beat in every aspect.

He stumbled down, seething in pain from the burns, grabbed his torched face and rolled himself over to cough out the ash he’d just inhaled.

“Stay in your lane, Deku” Katsuki spat before exiting the room.

  
  


▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

Izuku made his way behind the school minutes later and found his journal swaying atop a small pond. He picked it up and flicked through the damp pages. Most of the pages were beyond saving, however to his surprise some were still salvageable. He put it in his bag and left school immediately.

On his way home from school, he noticed a couple of onlookers eying him down. He couldn’t blame them, after all his face was quite literally spewing steam out of itself. But that’s bust how his regeneration quirk operated. Katsuki’s explosion had actually blown through a few layers of skin on his face and that’s when it kicked in. The area injured would always begin to tingle and ‘sew’ itself back together, like threads, in minutes before producing steam.It eventually settled down with no traces of burn marks left anywhere.

He took the long route home that day around the outskirts of musutafu city. Looking at the city always calmed his nerves down. It was more his odd fascination for a quirk filled society that caused this feeling. He loved seeing heroes leap from building to building, fly through the clouds to scour for danger, speed towards criminals for instant takedowns, it infatuated him. 

For him, being a hero was everything he’d always wished to become ever since he saw All might, the world’s number 1 hero save hundreds of lives with a heroic smile like it was nothing on tv.

However, come the age his quirk had first surfaced, his dreams were moved exponentially farther beyond his reach. His quirk was not useless in any sense, however it was useless when it came down to it. 

He wasn’t strong, he wasn’t super fast, he couldn’t melt down walls with heat vision or anything of the sort. In the grand scheme of things, he would be no more useful than the average bystander during a battle if it came down to it.

However, if it was stupidity or just tenacity, he wasn’t going to let that stop him. His teachers, his peers, and even his own mother doubted him. But he couldn’t. Not yet. Not until he at least tried.

  
  


He kicked a stone by his feet as he entered an underpass and kept his head down. And that was the moment his body became submerged in slime.

It was instant, one second he was on his way home and the next he was in the trap of a sludge villain. 

“Oooh, finally, a perfect meatshield,” it said, “don’t fumble around in there. Calm down you won’t be feeling anything in a few seconds.”

Izuku’s head was pounding as every single cell in his body yearned for air in that moment. Sludge forcefully made its way through into his lungs, and with every desperate movement his head felt like it would explode.

“A feisty one, eh? Oh well, it only makes the process even more fun!”

Izuku had finally managed to wrap the possibility that he would die in a few moments. He kicked and swiveled around the sludge but his vision was darkening. His quirk was useless. It was useless. He was useless and he was going to drown.

A sense of anguish, more so than pain had taken rule of his heart as darkness slowly enveloped his senses.

In his last moments of consciousness, he heard a faint “DETROIIIIIT SMAAAAASH!” Ripple from the outside.

Young man,” Izuku heard a stoic voice say as soon as he woke up. “Young man you’re awake, thank goodness!” His vision was blurry and his head felt like it had caved in upon itself. He honed his sight at the man standing next to him jumped up almost immediately when he recognized him.

“A-all might?” Izuku mumbled. “ALL MIGHT?” He almost couldn’t believe his eyes. This must’ve been a hallucination. “Am I… dead?” He frantically patted his chest. His heart was still beating, his lungs felt more relieved than ever, he was alive and the person that had saved him from the slug villain was none other than his idol, and he was stood right before him at that. He exploded off the ground with haste. He almost couldn’t get anything better than an exasperated “aaaaaaaaaaa?” mouth of his mouth.

All might chuckled, “you’re a fanboy aren’t you?”

Who wasn’t, Izuku thought, after all he was the world’s greatest hero. Izuku took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he showered for his bag.

“Looking for this?” All might said, holding up Izuku’s journal and bag in his hand. “I already signed it for you!”

Izuku accepted his items back with shaky hands and a wobbly smile. “Thank you,” he managed. “W-what happened to the villain?” 

“In this bottle, young man!” All might said, lifting up soda filled to the brim with green ooze out of a plastic bag in his other hand. 

Izuku was astounded by the hero’s efficiency, “how did you…-“

All might grinned. “I wouldn’t be the number 1 hero if I weren’t able to handle something like this on my own would I?” He said, before turning and exiting out the underpass. “Alright, I’m in a hurry so I can’t stay for much longer.”

Whilst Izuku stared at All Might as he readied himself for a super jump, he realized that this was quite possibly the only moment he’d ever be face to face with the one person he’d ever looked up to. The only person who truly embodied what he wanted to become. 

For a moment, he wanted to go ahead and ask him what thought about his desire, but before he even opened his mouth, All might had already left.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

Further down the city of Musutafu, Katsuki and his cronies meandered about the alleys as they usually did, fooling around, scaring cats and dogs the other way with their racket. 

“Die!” Katsuki grunted as he stomped a garbage can to the side. “Damn Deku!”

His cronies laughed.

“You still pissed about that punch, Bakugo?” One said.

“Did it hurt?” The other mused.

“Didn’t I already tell you dumbasses to shut the hell up about that!” Katsuki growled as he turned to them with his hands glowing orange. “I could fry both your asses to the fucking ground if I wanted to.” 

The two stopped in their tracks, not to Katsuki’s surprise, but oddly enough they weren’t looking at him, rather their faces presupposed fearful expressions as they looked past his backside.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck, and another set placed two pistols at the sides of his ribs. Katsuki watched as his friends took off the other way, gripping and stumbling, leaving alone with what he now realized was a thug.

“Hey…” He said sluggishly, “...is this some kind of joke?” 

“You wanna test that theory out, brat?” The thug said. Katsuki didn’t move a muscle. “Glad you caught on quick. Move and I’ll blast out your guts, blah blah blah, right?”

“...yeah.”

“Sweet,” the villain said, “You’re gonna make things a whole lot better!”

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

As the sun began to lower, Izuku walked further into the crowded streets. It was much more lively then it had been in the morning, which was quite odd.

Musutafu never got this animated normally. That’s when he heard a loud Bang from a cluster of people surrounding a large alley on the opposite side of the street.

Smoke rose from the spot, forming clouds of ash above the crowd. Many people within the crowd shrieked in fear and backed away.

“Villain…” Izuku concluded. “Attack.” Without missing a beat, he rushed his away into the crowd, digging through the other citizens until he finally ploughed through to the front of the crowd. And then he caught a glimpse of the attack.

Death arms and Kamui woods as well as a few other pro heroes were on the scene, and they were all extremely injured. Izuku’s eyes traced over to the humongous threat. Literally.

The villain towered above the buildings next to him with ease, and he only kept bigger and bigger, slowly but surely. In one of the villain’s hands was a person, desperately trying to squirm their way out.

“Stay back,” A person from the crowd pulled Izuku closer back. “You crazy kid? Get any closer and you’ll get yourself hurt. This your first time seeing a villain attack or something? Hey? Are you listening to me?!”

“Katsuki?” Izuku said once he got a better look at him. He froze. This was the first time he’d ever seen a villain too strong for the heroes. 

His legs wanted to move forward, but his mind was stuck in place. A storm of thoughts rushed to his head, and every single one told him not to rush in. He didn’t even have a plan. If heroes like them couldn’t defeat the villain, what good could he do? Those thoughts only angered him because they were the same one’s Katsuki, no, everybody in his life had ever told him.

Izuku never really had anyone who really believed in him. His peers, his teachers, his own mother never understood why his dreamt so highly. In all honesty, he didn’t even fully understand himself. He didn’t know why he tried so hard to achieve the unachievable. 

All those thoughts, however, were soon laid to rest when he saw Katsuki’s fearful eyes. He’d never seen him dawn such an expression before. It reminded him of the little girl he did manage to save earlier that day, despite his quirk.

That’s right. He didn’t want to become a hero for fame, money, or respect. He just wanted to be someone who could bring hope to the vulnerable. 

His knees bent and his body lurched past the crowd, and the few heroes on the scene. He could hear them bellow something at him, but it all droned out into a jumble of noises. Right then he only had one thing on his mind, to save a person who looked like they needed saving.

  
  


Time crept to a standstill as he ran towards the villain who gave him a curious expression. 

He brought his thumb up to his mouth and bit through it, almost out of instinct and In an instant the clouds drained of their color and swirled just above his head, rumbling building up before bursting out a golden lighting bolt to strike him, as if he were a lighting rod, leaving a cloud of smoke in his place.

From within the smoke came a blood curdling “ROOOOOOOOOAAAAH” that echoed throughout the entire city.

In a world of heroes, people who could do it all, beacons of justice, pillars of dreams and prosperity, Izuku opted to become something different...

A Titan of hope. And thus, his life would be changed forever.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

  
  
  
  



	2. The Attack Titan

Chapter 2 - The Attack Titan

__________________________________________

  
  


Katsuki never once thought that he of all people would ever be the hostage in a hostage situation. He was the sole reason why the heroes were having trouble taking the villain down, putting the city at risk. 

After the sudden gun-point encounter with the villain in a different alleyway, Katsuki was brought somewhere denser in populous. In mere seconds the villain grew to the size of the surrounding buildings, causing the mass panic. The villain began to grow ever so slowly after that, but he had also in turn dropped his guns in favor of wrapping Katsuki’s entire body in one of his hands.

As much as Katsuki tried to escape, to use his quirk, his attacks had already become negligible.

After his explosions didn’t work, he tried pushing himself out, clawing at the villain's tough skin, but the villain’s grip only tightened. He cried out in pain as he saw more people crowd around him.

All eyes were on him, and this was the first time he ever despised it. Seeing Izuku at the front of the crowd only made matters worse.

Katsuki thought of himself to be nothing short of pathetic. This was the first moment in his life that he’d ever felt weak.

He gritted his teeth and huffed out in exhaustion. 

That’s when his eyes met up with Izuku’s, and to his shock, he saw him make a mad dash right at him.

“GET BACK HERE, KID!” Death arms bellowed. “YOU’LL DIE OUT THERE!”

Kamui immediately tried to use his quirk to morph his wooden arms into branches that would entrap and pull Izuku back, however just before he managed to reach Izuku, a flash followed by the sizzling crack of thunder disoriented him, just before a sudden shockwave forcefully blew his arms back.

Izuku’s body had been replaced by a giant monster. It’s roar penetrated through the ears of every bystander in the area, bringing many to their knees.

The steam diffued completely from the monster’s body, leaving its human-esque physique exposed.

  
  


Many citizens began to tremble in fear, some clinged on to others, and a few began to run away from the scene, cowering.

“Back!” Death arms ordered,” Everyone get back!” No one budged. “Kamui-“

“On it,” Kamui said. Although his arms felt like it had been scorched after the blast, he used his quirk at the rest of the civilians to form a wooden barrier between them and the two giants. “How do we deal with those two? A few other pro’s are already knocked down.”

“I… don’t know. Where the hell did that thing even come from?”

“Death arms…” Kamui winced. “That might just be the kid we were worried about a few seconds ago.”

Death arms turned to Kamui, and then back the newly formed behemoth. “Oh you’ve gotta be kidding me.”

Katsuki managed to hear the conversation and it left him bewildered. That thing was Deku? He thought. However, the more he looked at it the more he pieced the two together. The steam, the swampy green hair, and the look in its eyes. 

That was Deku alright.

About a million questions formed in his head at that moment, but he’d have to hold on to them unanswered as Izuku’s new form looked as if it were about to make its first move.

Finally, Izuku reared his rippling muscles, locked his eyes onto the stunned villain, and charged right towards him with each one of his steps rumbling and cracking the ground beneath.

Katsuki ducked his head as the Titan tackled the villain. Luckily for him, the villain dropped him out of his hand at the moment of impact.

He fell to the groundwith a rugged landing. He hadn’t sustained much injuries. He dragged himself to the side of a building, away from the action.

Meanwhile, Izuku and the villain had now began a skirmish on the floor.

“Holy shit,” the villain said, snagging Izuku by the face with two hands. Izuku threw a blind punch towards him and he caught it with another hand. He then crushed Izuku’s face and fist, gaining the advantage before pummeling Izuku through the asphalt.

“Nasty quirk you got there, kid,” the villain grinned. “Too bad bad you’re nothing but an amateur compared to me. And for a second I thought I was a goner!”

Izuku roared, painfully, as he tried to get up, but the villain smashed its head further into the ground. It’s body stopped moving.

The pro heroes, Katsuki, and the rest of the crowd who managed to see glimpses of the fight above Kamui’s border went silent.

“Atta boy!” The villain celebrated, turning to see the crowd’s faces, However the second he turned, all might suddenly leaped into the fray out of nowhere with a fist already pulled back.

“SMASH!” All might yelled, landing a blow right between the villain’s eyes. A burst of wind rippled through the air upon impact, sending the villain hurdling across the alley and into a small building.

The number 1 hero had finally made his entrance, knocking the villain down with one mighty blow.

Kamui let down the barrier as All might landed.

“Never fear,” He turned back to the shocked civilians. “Why? Because I am here!” He thrusted a fist into the air with a triumphant smile and the crowd went wild.

“All might!” They cheered.

“As grandiose as always, huh.” Death arms said, looking at the crowd of reporters ready to flood in.

“Look!” Someone from the crowd yelled, and they all watched All might go into the cloud of gas that had formed around Izuku’s body.

Katsuki sat silently as he heard the obnoxious ringing of police cars down town.

Everything was just happening too fast for him. 

Soon enough, he saw multiple police officers arrive at the scene to arrest the shrunken down villain.

He was quickly tended to, before they all shifted their focus to the thick steam that had begun blowing out from the area Izuku was in, veiling his body.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

Everything had disappeared when Izuku bit his finger. There was no black, no white, no color. He couldn’t see anything at all. In the fraction of a second after the flash of light, he recalled growing at an exponential rate.

After that his body and mind felt detached, as if he were being thrown out of a loop.

With what felt like hours of drifting through nothing, he fell, further and further, faster and faster through a never ending chasm.

He awoke, suddenly, flat on the ground with two police officers crouched next to him with smoke dissipating just around them.

“Hey, he’s awake” One of them said. 

“Huh?” Izuku groaned as he sat up. “Where… am I?”

“Downtown musutafu. Villain attack. Any of that ring a bell?”

“Villain?... Villain— VILLAIN! I have to save—“ Izuku tried getting up, but the two officers held him down.

“Woah, woah! Calm down. Our colleagues have already apprehended them!” The other officer said. “Calm down. Breath. There’s no rush alright, kid?”

Still dazed, Izuku nodded and they let go of his arms. This time, through the disappearing steam he finally saw the destruction of the scene, and the giant cracked asphalt beneath his body.

“What happened?” Izuku asked. The officers inferred, and by the time they’d finished explaining he was left with a lot more questions than answers. And when they asked him questions about his sudden transformation into a giant beast he was left completely clueless.

“You know how much trouble you got yourself into, kid?” On of the officers continued. “You not only endangered a hostage, but you used you’re quirk in public. I know you know very well that that’s a crime. You look bright enough, atleast.”

“I’m… I’m sorry— I don’t— I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking- I wasn’t—“

“Again, calm down.” The other officer chimed in. “He didn’t mean to scare you. You aren’t in trouble, well, after All might convinced us to let you off the hook.”

“He— he did?”

The police officer laughed whilst the other shrugged. “Yes, and he told me to tell you that what you did out here was incredibly courageous and heroic. But please, don’t ever do this again. Otherwise the next time we might really need to cuff you up. You wouldn’t want that would you?”

“Right!” Izuku blurted in shock of everything. “T-thank you officers!”

“No problem. Oh and one thing, about your quirk. Do you happen to have regeneration?”

Izuku nodded.

“That would explain why the paramedics said you’d been completely okay after taking a hit like that! If you feel injured please tell us and we’ll get an ambulance straight to you, alright?”

Izuku nodded again. That’s when a thought crossed his mind.

“Is it okay if I ask one more question?” Izuku said. “About what happened… my body. What happened to my body when I transformed into a-a-a Titan?”

“Is that what you call it? Fitting.”

Izuku blinked. Where did that name come from? He thought.

“Well… where is it? I mean, the body and all.”

The two officers looked at Izuku’s daunting face. “We’re in it. Well the remains to be more precise. The rest of it turned into steam. Is that surprising?”

“No,” Izuku lied. “I was just… curious…”

The officers raised their eyebrows as Izuku began to mumble something under his breath. 

Izuku noticed their stares and promptly cut himself out of thought. “I-I mean… I haven’t transformed since I got my quirk tested,” he lied. “I guess I’ve just forgotten a few things about it is all.”

“Young man, are you sure we don’t need to get you a ride to the hospital?”

“No- uh I’m fine. Honestly!”

“Jeez kid. Just stay outta trouble alright? You think you can get home okay?”

Izuku nodded again, and the two officers finally left him. He found his school bag next to him, along with all his clothes to be un damaged.

The steam finally went away, and he looked at the police filled scene. All the citizens had been disassembled by then police to reduce traffic.

He got up, took his bag and walked past police and stopped once he turned to a busy street.

It was all too exasperating, he thought to himself. He felt disoriented and tired, and worried. He couldn’t keep his mom waiting, though, he needed to go home first.

However, as he followed his route home, finally getting into the quieter area of the city, and went to take one more turn, he heard a voice boom from behind him.

“DEKU!”

He jolted up and turned around only to be grabbed at his collar.

“Kacchan?”

“You aren’t fucking going anywhere until you tell me what happened back there!” Katsuki said. “How did you do that? How did you do that? How- your quirk isn’t— It isn’t— were you lying to me— to everyone this entire time?”

Izuku was so inundated with all the information being crashed upon him, that it took a few seconds to register Katsuki’s question, much less how he knew he’d be here.

“I don’t know.” He said. 

Katsuki’s eyes flared. “You don’t know?! What kinda shit is that supposed to mean?!”

“I DON’T KNOW! I wasn’t hiding anything from anyone! This is the first time this has ever happened!” Izuku huffed. Katsuki seemed to scrutinize his face for a moment before dropping him. 

“Fine. Whatever.” Katsuki said. “Listen. I’ll say this fucking once. You didn’t save me, alright?”

“What?—“

“I wasn’t saved by you, or your stupid little quirk! I could’ve gotten myself free on my own if I… Tch.” He turned back the way he came. “You know what?... Tommorrow, after school. Dagohbah beach, got it?”

“Huh?”

“You wearin’ ear muffs or somethin’!? Just follow me after school or something if you’re that fucking clueless.”

“Okay?...”

And with that, Katsuki stormed his way down the road and around a corner. As Izuku watched him get out of sight, he realized something odd.

He’d just had a conversation with Katsuki for the first time in a decade. One which wasn’t completely filled with nothing but yelling on his end. It was weird enough just to think about.

He turned back to face the sunset, which had become a skyward hearth, its golden rays getting smaller and smaller as it sunk beneath the clouds. For a minute, Izuku could only stay still to admire the glowing canvas of orange and cold lathered across the sky.

That’s when the realization hit him and his body began to shake. He didn’t know how any bit of his new found ability really worked, but nevertheless, it was strong. Well, supposedly from all the info he’d garnered. 

He could become a hero with it. No. He wouldn’t let this opportunity pass. He was going to become a hero with it. No matter, what. He promised himself that one day, he would burn brighter than any other hero, brighter than All might. Brighter than the sun.

Again, he was setting himself impossible goals.

But this time, he felt as if his start line was pushed one centimeter closer to the finish line, even if he was still confused.

The impossible just became a bit more possible.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

Izuku, please.” Inko, Izuku’s mother said as she watched her son scarf down his breakfast. “Slow down when eating! You know how dangerous that is!”

“Mfffm!”

She sighed. “What’s with the sudden switch up? Last night you were practically a zombie! You passed out before you even got to your bedroom. Is it school? Are you stressed out? Izuku you know that—“

“Mom!” Izuku said after gulping the final bits of his food. “I’m fine. I was just a bit more tired than usual. You worry too much.”

“I worry too little!”

“I’m not a baby anymore mom!” He rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, I said.” He stood up, already changed into his school uniform and grabbed his bag.

“You’re making that face again.” Inko said as Izuku almost made it past the door. “The one that tells me you’re hiding something from me.”

Izuku stopped in his tracks and didn’t budge.

Inko raised her eyebrows and sighed again. “You don't have to tell me if you don’t want to.” She could see him audibly deflate which made her chuckle slightly. 

“I’ll be a home a bit later than usual,” Izuku said. “Kacchan said he wants to meet at Dagobah beach after school to hang out.”

“Kacchan? Mitsuki’s child? I haven’t heard you mention him for a long while!”

“So… can I go?”

Inko blinked. “Of course! You two used to hang out after school all the time before anyway when you were young. Just make sure you’re back before 10 alright?”

“Right.” Izuku nodded. “I need to get going now. Bye!”

“Have a great day, honey!”

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

  
  


He wasn’t caught on camera or recognized after the incident. Katsuki seemed to be the only person to know that he was Titan that appeared back there. He was thankful for that. Had Inko found out about it, he’d be dead meat for thrusting himself in such danger.

She was a soft woman, always sweet and warm, but if you got on her bad side you were in for trouble.

There was also a lingering feeling swirling at the back of his head, telling him to to keep it secret. The thought had been plaguing his head since he woke up, causing him a headache.

“Wait, you were there?!” Izuku heard as he entered his homeroom class.

“Yeah,” A rock haired classmate said to a group of other classmates surrounding him. “I couldn’t see all that much, but you shoulda seen the look on Bakugo’s face in action. He looked like he was about to piss his pants!”

“Seriously?!” A girl laughed. “And to think he was talking smack to us on the same day!”

Izuku looked over to Katsuki’s desk. He was there alright, but he didn’t react to their comments. That caught Izuku off guard. He almost wanted to walk up to him and ask if he was okay after yesterday. He realized that that would probably do more harm than good so he just sat down at his desk silently as usual.

“‘Surpass All might my ass!” The group of students laughed. Izuku noticed Katsuki clench his fist from under his desk.

The other’s noticed also noticed Katsuki’s unusual attitude, which is why they were taking advantage of the situation. 

“Anyway,” rock hair began. “Where was I? Right! So I was at the back of the crowd when I saw Bakugo, and then suddenly lighting struck something at the front and then this huge villain!-“

“Villain? Heard it was just another pro.”

“Really? I read online that it was just a kid.”

Izuku didn’t budge.

“I don’t really know the specifics,” rock hair said. “ I was just at the back, remember.?”

“I mean, I’m pretty sure most of us already got the gist of what happened anyway. What I wanna know is wether or not you saw the guy who transformed into the monster.

Rock hair shrugged. “There was a ton of steam covering the entire area, and a lot of police came and pushed everyone away, so nobody good look in. Not even those reporters, as nosey as they can be.”

Izuku had t even realized, but he’d been leaning closer and closer to their group subconsciously. It was only when he saw Katsuki looking back at him did he realize and recompose himself.

Before he realized it, the day was over. Of course, as usual, with word spreading as fast as he did throughout the halls, he didn’t go a single minute without hearing gossip of the villain attack. 

He’d never expected Katsuki of all people to be talked down on, which made their walk together from school all the more awkward.

“You said Dagobah beach, right?” Izuku finally spoke. 

“Yeah,” Katsuki said.

“We’re going the wrong way.”

“I know. Change of plans."

Curious, Izuku continued to follow. As they went further and further off track, into the woods at the outskirts of the city, a memory got clearer and clearer for Izuku. These were the very same woods that Katsuki and him used to play together when they were small. 

As they traversed deeper into the woods, the trees got bigger and bigger until they began to gloss the sky with their vibrant emerald leaves. Overhead, the woods began to close in as the trees got thicker and thicker. It was then that Izuku knew exactly where Katsuki was taking him. As the trees closed in on eachother, a small opening creaked between two of them a little ways away from the dead they’d come across following the first path.

Katsuki went through the opening first, and then Izuku. The moment he stepped through, a gigantic field revealed itself to him. The ground was filled to the brim with burnt patches, and the hundreds of trees surrounding the air didn’t look any better at their bark’s. The entire place looked scorched and beaten.

“Have you been… training here?” Izuku asked in awe.

“Yeah,” Katsuki grumbled. “Maybe for a year or two-“

“TWO YEARS?”

“I SAID MAYBE YOU DAMN NERD!” He barked. “YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT IT?”

Izuku shook his head no. “This is honestly… really amazing, Kacchan!”

“Tch,” Katsuki’s eyes twitched. “Whatever. Anyway, I’m sure you should already have figured out why I brought you here in the first place.”

“I think so.” Izuku said. “I mean, this is the only place in the city with such a huge open space, and humongous ‘barriers’ that are hundreds of feet tall. It’s the perfect spot to train in peace, but more importantly, it’s the greatest secret spot in the city to train for people with gigantification quirks. You brought me here to train with you?”

“Exactly,” Katsuki grinned. “You know that brain of yours really ain’t too bad sometimes. Now that you got the jist of it, we’re fighting right here. Right now.”

“Huh?” Izuku smiled awkwardly. He then ducked a second later right under an explosive punch from Katsuki. “HUH?!” 

Katsuki, not wasting anytime, swept Izuku’s feet with a kick. Without wasting any time, he blew an explosion at Izuku as he fell through the air. It knocked him straight into a tree with a hard slam and slid onto the ground.

Izuku stood up shakily, his back in immense pain. At that point he knew Katsuki was not holding back. So as Katsuki used his explosions to burst himself over to Izuku at rapid speed, Izuku narrowly rolled sideways from another explosion.

“Those are some damn good reflexes, Deku.” Katsuki said. “Makes me wonder what you’ve been up to yourself!”

“Oh w-well...” Izuku picked himself up and dashed to the middle of the field. “I guess I’ve always been good at running away!”

“Well can you cut it the fuck out? Fight me!” Katsuki boomed. “Transform already!”

“Why do you wanna fight me? Why do you even wanna train with me? Didn’t you say you didn’t owe me anything?”

“I don’t. I just needed someone else to help me get improve even further with my quirk before the entrance exam, alright?! I’m only doing this to help ME!” Katsuki walked foward slowly. “I want to fight you now… to make sure you know I’m still above you! Now turn into the damned thing before I shove an explosion up your—“

“Alright!” Izuku said, lifting his thumb to his mouth and biting off a large chunk of it.

And nothing happened. 

“...The hell was that?!” Katsuki yelled.

  
  


“I-I don’t know!” Izuku grumbled, tearing up in pain. “This is how I did it back then! I don’t know what’s so different now!”

“I’m giving you 10 seconds, Deku, before I kill you for wasting my damn time!” Katsuki walked closer and closer. 

Kill? Izuku thought in surprise. He knew that he was slower than Katsuki. He couldn’t run forever. His only option was transformation. 

In the seconds that passed, Izuku remembered all he could before the transformation. He came to a blank.

Think Izuku, think! He begged himself. And as Katsuki drew closer, Izuku got a closer look at his face. There had still been a tiny feeling in Izuku that led him to believe that Katsuki wasn’t serious in his want for a full fledged fight. But now, he realized the death threat might not have been a lie.

This was a fight. A one-on-one he had to go all out in. So he lifted all thoughts he had of it being some kind of cheap joke. He was still scared, no doubt, but now? Now he had the desire to return Katsuki’s proposal.

“Alright, Kacchan!” Izuku began as he walked closer himself. “I’ll give you what you want!”

With flash of light erupting from Izuku’s body, mounds of flesh, bone, and muscle appeared out of thin air, entrapping and sealing him in. For a split second he felt his mind detach once more as he finalized his transformation. 

But then it surfaced from that very same void. This time he was conscious, somehow. His mind was there, but his body had drastically changed. With his vision intact for the very first time in his Titan form, he realized just how large he truly was. To him, Katsuki was the size of a puppy.

“Oi,” Katsuki yelled with the widest grin Izuku had ever seen spread across his face. “Fuck face! Looks like you can transform after all!” Katsuki’s hands began to glow molten orange. “That’s what I like to see! I’ll blow your face through!”

Although it took a few seconds for his new “body” and mind to configure with one another, as he saw Katsuki advance and blast his way and towards his shins, he made his first move and kicked down at the ground which created a shock wave to blow Katsuki backwards.

“Alright, you haven’t become as dumb as you look in that form.” Katsuki said, catching his fall and then blowing himself in the air towards Izuku’s Titan face as it swiped its hand right at him.

“DIE!”

“ROAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!” 

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

  
  


In a bar hidden in the teetering hearts of ‘villain society’ located at the centre of Kamino Ward, a man with the face of a thousand demons sat silently at a picture of news of the incident.

At his side, a wispy man composed of gas looked at him, patiently waiting for his next command. 

“Unbelievable.” Demon face grumbled. “Who would have thought that it’d show itself now? This really does make things truly more intriguing, don’t you think so, kurogiri?”

The gas man, Kurogiri, nodded his head. “Shall I Inform Takeshi?”

“Go ahead. I’m sure he’d be thrilled to know that one of his fellow candidates is still alive! Tell Tomura as well while you’re at it.”

Kurogiri nodded again. A portal formed behind him as he walked off from demon face, and he entered it before it closed up by itself into thin air.

“Another Titan shifter in our hands will surely spell doom for all of Japan,” Demon face managed to contort his deformed mouth into a grin. “It’s been a long time coming, Attack Titan, but rest assured that you will fall right back into my hands where you belong.”

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

“So,” Katsuki said with a cocky smile. “That was a good way to let off some steam.”

Meanwhile, Izuku was laid flat on the ground again having suffered another loss. The entire field looked like a murder scene. There was blood sprayed in every direction, giant limbs scattered or blown to bits across the ground, bones sticking out from the dirt. It was a gruesome scene which would begin to evaporate soon.

“How long is till the entrance exam’s start again?” 

“10 months.” Izuku grumbled.

Katsuki chuckled. He actually chuckled, and it was something Izuku had already grown to dislike. 

“Oh this is gonna be fun.”

“F-for you.”

“Same thing!”


	3. Fiery eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for this chapter coming out this late, I was in the middle of multiple mock exams. Moving on, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3 - Fiery eyes

__________________________________________

“You’re… you’re not joking, right?! Are you… serious?” Takeshi stammered, grinning like a wild dog as he thrusted another kick into a hanged punching bag. “One of them… one of them survived?”

Kurogiti stared, exasperated, at the gleeful boy and made note of his erratic expression. He noticed the glimmer in Takeshi’s crimson eyes ha gotten much dimmer since they’d last talked. Unsurprisingly, word of the Attack Titan’s sudden resurfacing mate that glimmer come back even fiercer.

“Yes,” Kurogiri said. “In musutafu city, to be percise.”

Takeshi walked over to the door of the gloomy prison cell he lived in, if you could even call it a place of the living at that. “What’s the hold up then?” He grabbed the bars of the cell. “Let’s go to musutafu city right now and—“

“I’m sorry, Takeshi, but we can’t do that just yet.”

“Huh? We know where they are don’t we?—“

“Yes, but we also don’t know who they are. Remember?”

“I—I do! I— I can still remember them…”

Kurogiri scrutinized Takeshi’s uncertain face. “It’s been 10 years, Takeshi. You might remember what they looked like as children, but who knows what they look like now? Say we did know who they were, after you reckless attitude in your last mission the police now your face. Sending you out again at this point would be idiotic.”

Takeshi gritted his teeth and ruffled through his wavy brown hair. “Then why don’t you and Sensei—“

“We can’t afford to leak ourselves to the public either. At least, not yet while we’re still weak. You know that.”

“Are your fucking kidding me?! Are we seriously going to do nothing but sit on our asses while we know another shifter is out there!?”

“I’m afraid so.” Kurogiri said. He saw Takeshi’s eyes dim down once more as his vapid smile ceased from his face. “Don’t worry, all for one does indeed have a plan. He always does.”

Takeshi made his way back to his rugged punching bag, his back slumped and his demeanor quiet. He then head butted the punching bag with enough force to make his head start to bleed.

“DAMMIT!” Takeshi wailed, his face wrenching in fury.

“Oi, keep it down over there!” A voice yelled from the cell next to Takeshi’s. “I’m trying to beat this level!”

Kurogiri sighed and immediately shut the cell when he noticed Takeshi clench his hands. The blood that was there mere seconds ago had already evaporated and diffused into the air, his head becoming good as new.

It never ceases to amaze me how much these two clash. Kurogir thought painstakingly as he went over to the next cell over which harbored a young teenage looking man with light blue hair, and skin more life less than a corpse, seated down playing something on a game device. 

“Tomura.”

What is it, Kurogiri?” The young man said, still focused on his game. “I’m sorta in the middle of something right now.”

“Hmm… well I suppose you wouldn’t be so interested in the revelation that the Attack Titan was recently spotted then.”

In an Instant, Tomura Shigaraki dropped the game device as if he’d just had an epiphany. 

“Did you just say?... but I thought that they were all…”

As usual, Tomura was always slower to rise. His initial reaction was not as bomboyant as Takeshi’s, luckily for Kurogiri. He still however delved back into his childlike mannerisms, comparing the Attack Titan to a hidden character in a game of sorts. 

Kurogiri found it amusing.

…

| Titan form: 15 meters, incredible strength, incredible speed relative to the normal human body, incredibly light and agile. Bone, skin, muscles etc, comprised almost completely of air. Disadvantages: Weak spot at nape makes the Titan body get taken down instantly when damaged enough. Short timer for transformations[30 minutes]. Difficult to control(worsens extremely after repeated use) |

It was yet another late night for Izuku, studying the page he’d began writing about himself in his hero notebook. 2 months had gone by and he’d been working alongside Katsuki to train for the U.A entrance exam, though it didn’t seem like that in the first few weeks. Katsuki hadn’t been lying when he said he was only doing it for himself.

Izuku didn’t want to be a sack of meat, getting beaten to a pulp every single week. Unlike everyone else Izuku had only really found out how his quirk worked up until recently whilst Katsukicand everyone else knew everything there was to theirs since they were 4.

Izuku had always sat on the sidelines training his mind, but now was the time to train his body to great heights.

Izuku, please go to sleep. What’s gotten in you, staying up late like this all of a sudden?” Inko said, peeping her head in to Izuku’s room. “You have school tomorrow.”

“Alright, mom.” Izuku agreed sluggishly, closing his notebook and putting it under a plethora of other books in his drawer. He then turned of his desk light and went to sleep.

Inko sighed and shut the door,. She was yet again worried for Izuku. He’d told her that he was working this hard to prepare for U.A, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that he was going to overwhelm himself at the pace he was going. 

She just wanted her son to be okay, that’s all, but she of all people knew how hard it was to shake an idea out of Izuku’s clutches once he grabbed it. She always saw it in his eyes, and even she couldn’t deny the fact that they scared her.

After implementing his new regime into his life, things drastically changed. School had become a hell, if it wasn’t already before. Although Katsuki had stopped his sudden confrontations, Izuku still struggled with keeping up to par with his classes, and his classmates gazed at him much more frequently than usual, usually with expressions unknowing of wether to be scared or worried of his ghoulish demeanor.

With each class that passed he fought the urge to pass out entirely. It was just the beginneng and he already felt worn out. But he wasn’t going to give up, not then, not when he’d been given the opportunity he’d desired all his life.

…

  
  


Katsuki was a prodigy in ever manner of the word, someone who truly did have the capabilities to become a strong hero, but with that came his frightening expression to be #1.

It was no surprise that he’d only train his body even harder after that. There was never a moment he ever went easy on Izuku, that he ever feigned a show of weakness against him. 

“Oi Deku.” Katsuki said after another training session, sat against a tree, drenched in sweat. Izuku didn’t answer, instead he layed down on the floor, beaten for what felt like the thousandth time in a row, muttering something to himself. Katsuki didn’t repeat himself, but he did catch a glimpse of Izuku’s intense countenance.

Katsuki scoffed at it on the outside, but in truth he’d come to recognize Izuku’s resolve to be one to rival his own. Even after suffering this many losses he hadn’t given up, and as much as Katsuki hated to admit, if Katsuki did truly let his guard down one of these days, he’d lose.

No, that was only an if. He wouldn’t alllow it to happen for even a second. He was going to work 2x times harder from then on. After all, he’d promised himself that he wouldn’t be someone who needed saving by anyone else after the Villain attack.

And he was going to keep that promise.

The next few months went by staggeringly quick, and as those months passed Izuku’s training built his scrawny body up to a somewhat muscular level. He wasn’t as fit as Katsuki, or as strong, but he had drastically improved.

And so the day of the entrance exam finally arrived. The cool brush of air dragged throughout Japan, slowly dancing ant twirling, chilling the citizens of Mustafu, the ground, and animals in tandem. Winter had also made its appearance.

As Izuku stood at the centre of the training area, he looked around, eyeing all the burn marks, the broken trees, and the roughed ground. It would be moments before Izuku took his breath. When the moment came, it was slow, but unsteady. He looked up at the grey sky and took another breath.

He was nervous. The day that would determine his future had finally arrived, and he already felt exhausted.

Come on, Izuku, you got this! He thought, and then he yelled as loud as he could. No one else would hear him, no one would find him. In one breath, Izuku let out all his fatigue, his blood, and his pain. 

This wasn’t the time to get scared. Though he knew it was easier said than done. All he could do at that moment was hope for the best.

In all honesty, Izuku had expected Katsuki to also be at the training area for some odd reason. In truth, he probably didn’t care. Izuku sighed and began to head home to prepare for his exam in the next few hours.

Inko was as prudent as ever as Izuku mustered his strength to get on his way after finishing his breakfast.

“Good luck, Izuku,” She said warmly as Izuku made his way out the apartment. Izuku thanked her and smiled back before finally leaving.

…

Izuku had finally made it over to U.A’s gates, and they were much more grandiose than he’d ever imagined. It stood mighty and firm— unmoving and headstrong, standing as a warning to all villain’s who dared to enter. Just looking at it made Izuku sweat at the sides of his head.

He braced himself and closed his eyes, taking his first steps into U.A. His feets landed safely and it was then he opened his eyes for the first time in U.A’s campus. A wave of excitement jolted down his spine. He felt like he’d burst any moment. He had stepped foot into Japan’s #1 hero school.

A huge uncontrollable grin formed at his mouth as other examinee’s passed him by with worried looks. 

“Deku,” He heard a voice say behind him. “Cut it with the damn look on your face, you’re scaring the shit outta everybody else.” He then felt the same person push past his shoulder.

“Kacchan!” Izuku realized, but before he could say anything else, Katsuki’s crimson eyes flicked to him for a split second, and then back foward.

“Get a move on already. You gonna sit there and twiddle your thumbs, or are you gonna take that damn exam?”

“Oh-uh—“ Izuku then realized how long he’d been looking at the gate before entering. “Right! Wait up!” He then began to ran towards Katsuki, tripping unceremoniously seconds later.

As he fell to the floor, racking up every single moment in his life that led up to this, he closed his eyes and braced for impact, Howe he never reached the floor. 

He opened his eyes for a few moments, blinking rapidly as he realized his body was afloat, bobbing up and down just above ground. What just happened? He thought, bewildered.

“Are you okay? “ A voice said. 

Izuku turned to the voice to see a rosy cheeked, brown haired girl holding him at his ankle. She then pulled him back to his feet before clamping both her hands flat against eachother. A bright pink light shined through the tips of her fingers

Izuku barely managed a nod.

“I really hope you don’t mind that Imused my quirk on you! I just didn’t want you to fall just before your exam!” She explained. “It’s a bad omen, afterall.”

“T-thank you.” he whimpered.

The girl looked at him sideways and then smiled. “No problem! Well, the exams starting in a few. I’ll see you later!” She walked past him with a wave. “Don’t trip!”

After a few moments of staring at his feet in silence, Izuku finally looked up as all his nerves went away. I just talked to a girl, he thought, gleefully. He turned to where Katsuki had been standing only to see that he’d already left him behind. Spring up on his feet in a panic Izuku dashed his way towards the main entrance of the building.

…

The written portion of the entrance exam went about aswell as Izuku had expected. It wasnt incredibly difficult per say, just incredibly tedious, especially since he cut down on his revision months ago. 

All he needed was a simple pass anyway. The second portion of the exam, the hard part, was just about to begin.

After finishing the written portion, he and the other examinees were all to gather in an auditorium. It was huge— decked out wall to wall with seats upon seats upon seats which all encircled a grandiose stage at the center of the room. 

“S-sorry!” Izuku bowed his head furiously towards another examinee with pitch black skin. The examinee nodded his head with a bright white smile, accepting his apology. The room was still dim so it was hard for Izuku to make out his path to his own seat.

A few hiccups and bumps and falls later, he finally found his seat in the middle of a row and, almost as if it was coordinated, right next to Katsuki. Needless to say Katsuki looked less then enthralled when Izuku sat next to him. 

The air around them really hadn’t changed all that much, Izuku thought. 

He and Katsuki both laid quiet as the rest of the other examinees chattered away throughout the auditorium. 

After a few minutes had gone by, the chatter was immiediately silenced— no, simply overtaken by the loudest “AAAAARRRREEEEE YOUUUUUU REAAAAAAADY?!” The examinee’s had ever heard. The stage finally lit up to reveal a man with unusually stiff hair and a punk rock get-up who.

The crowd stared right through the man’s wacky glasses without uttering a word.

“I SAID: ARE YOU READY?” The man yelled, piercing the ears of every individual within the area.

Present mic, Izuku concurred, being one of the few to cover his ears before hand the second time round. Present mic was a pro who’s quirk enabled him to yell at a destructive pitch.

Soon after everyone had their time to let their ears readjust, the man began to speak again.

“Tough crowd, huh?” Present mic rubbed the back of his head. “Annnyway! Welcome, examinee’s, to the second portion of your exam! I’m your host Present mic and I’ll be the one to tell you the ins and outs of this section. Now, without further ado!-“ A huge theatre size to lit up behind him. “LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!”

Present mic began to explain all there was to the exam. Every examinee would be split into different site’s, especially the one’s who knew eachother already to counteract unfair chemistry. In these sites, the examinee would be told to rack up as many points as they possibly could by defeating various “villains”, robots which all scaled in difficulty depending on their number.

“Alright, now that outta the way, any questions?” 

Izuku saw a hand thrust up into the air like a rocket from the crowd.

“Sir!” A square-headed examinee stood up, holding a paper in his hands. “On the paper it stated that there would be 4 different kinds of robots we’d be facing! Now, U.A is the most prestigious heroics school in all of Japan! A blunder like this surely isn’t professional! It’s almost insulting!” He then turned over to face Izuku with shocking eyes. “And you, with the curly hair, please stop your incessant muttering! You’re hindering everybody else’s ability to concentrate. If you thought this was a place do such obnoxious acts then you’d better get up and walk out of here!”

Izuku covered his mouth in embarrassment.

“Uh— sorry!” He blurted. He heard Katsuki snigger ever do quietly next to him.

“Ahem… thank you for that, examinee #7775,” a present mic motioned for him to sit down. “I was just getting to that!”

Mic began to explain the last robot, labeled the “zero pointer”, the biggest and hardest to take down out of the robots. However, there was one catch to it. As it’s name insinuated, it gave no points. 

“It’ll appear at any moment, so stay on your toes— and run! I wouldn’t wast my time fighting such a behemoth!” Mic said with a giant grin. “Now, it’s the end of my show and the moment you’ve all been waiting for! Your final test will now begin. Break a leg, and as a great hero once said: “PLUS ULTRA!”

  
  


…

As much as mic’s speech had inspired Izuku, once he’d been round up with his group and placed at his block, that moment of inspiration fell flat infront of the 2 humongous metal doors blocking the entrance to the fake city. 

He let out a small weep of exasperation and began to scan the area of the other examinee’s who all had determined expressions. 

How could they be so calm? Izuku thought. That’s when he noticed the bubbly girl from earlier also preparing with a valiant look. 

He turned his eyes back foward and clenched his fist. All he had to do was follow the plan he’d thought of days before the exam. If he just did that it’d be smooth sailing for him.

“Focus, focus. Think of the adjective—“

“You again!” The square headed examinee yelled, invading Izuku’s space. “Again with the muttering! It’s distracting! Do you have no sense of anyone other than your own?”

Izuku had been caught off guard so he stumbled backwards, garnering him a few snickers in the crowd. He heard them bad-mouthing him, calling him weak, underestimating him.

Izuku’s balled fists began to shake, and if it weren’t for present mic’s announcement he probably would’ve given square-head a black eye.

“STAAAAAAAAAAAAART!”

Everyone flinched at the voice coming from an announcer at the top of the metal doors.

“WELL? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? VILLAINS DON’T WAIT FOR HEROES TO GET READY, Y’KNOW?!”

The gates had been flung open and instantly everyone began to make a mad dash into the faux city and at incoming 1 pointers. However, Izuku waited back, looking onward as everyone dispersed into different areas.

Far in the distance he saw one one pointer zooming straight towards him. 

“I’ll show you guys…”

  
  


He squeezed his palms and lifted a hand right to his mouth before biting it.

“What I’ve got!” His body glowed a faint yellow before spurts of lighting spewed from his body little by little until his body was engulfed by a sudden explosion.

With a CRACCKABOOOM! Izuku had made his explosive transformation into his titan form, and the sound of the explosion came the terrible echo as if it were the anguished cry of God. 

In his Titan form, Izuku smiled as he could feel all his senses were in check. Without wasting anymore time he ran straight towards the robot that posed no more of a threat than an an to him and punched it through the asphalt.

“ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHH!” 

That was his first point.

…

  
  


“My my, what a troublesome group we seem to have amassed this year.” A talking rat said.

“Yes…” Cementoss, the cement hero said, sat next to the rodent and various other pros as they watched the examinees through screens. “Impressive quirks I must say, and that… what’s his name?”

“Midoriya.” The rodent smiled smugly. “Izuku midoriya. Interestingly enough, it seems his… gigantified form was involved in a villain related incident 10 months ago. I’m sure most of you already know of it.”

“Hmm.” A rugged man slumped down at a wall murmured.

“Oh?” The rodent looked over. “They caught your interest already, Eraserhead?”

“Hmph, I wouldn’t say that.”

“Is that so?” The rodent laughed. “I guess we still do have a lot more to see. The true show’s about to start, after all.” The rat then pressed a button right infront of it.

“Let’s see how they’lll react to this!”

...

“Holy shit.” One examinee said wearily as Izuku stomped through a robot just infront of him. 

Izuku, still in his Titan form, wasted no time to blitz through another crowd of robots among the numerous others who’s remains lay scattered across the ground that made the are look more like a junkyard if anything.

10 minutes had passed and he’d amassed 96 villain points. Usually he’d still have about 20 minutes extra to go with his transformation, but he’d come to find out that continuous running along with facing multiple opponents really ate up his stamina in no time. 

“1 minute left!” 

As much as Izuku wanted to finally take a breather the earth began to quake, and he wasn’t moving. 

“RUUUUUUUUUN!” He heard some shriek.

Izuku huffed through his nose in his Titan form as he caught eye of the Kaiju-sized metallic beast that had been flattening down buildings in its path.

That was a zero pointer, and if he’d taken anything from present mic’s earlier explanation, it was that that was the moment he should’ve ran the other way with the others with his tail between his legs.

It was in that moment, as Izuku began to turn his head back, that he heard a faint wail call out from the dust and debris located just within the robots path.

“Someone! Anyone! Please— they need help. I can’t lift up all these things up on my own!” 

The dust let up, revealing the kind girl Izuku had met at the gate earlier trying to desperately to lift up huge rocks that had trapped and knocked out another examinee.

The bubbly girl then looked directly at him with a dreadful expression, one that Izuku couldn’t ignore. He leapt in to action, dashing over to the piles of rubble and trying to pick them up. However, even with the power of his Titan form, he could barely get the rocks to budge. He’d lost all his stamina.

Come on, not now! He thought. The zero pointer only rolled closer and closer. 

“H-hey!” The girl said, running over to the Boulder he’d just picked up. “My quirk! It’s not that strong at the moment, but If we work together—“ she didn’t need to say another word as Izuku nodded in understanding. She nodded back in succession.

“Now!” She planted her hand on the rock, lighting the palms of her hands for a split second. In that same second Izuku utilized every last inch of his muscles to lift the Boulder. 

With all his remaining strength working in tandem with the girl’s gravity quirk, the Boulder was lifted. He couldn’t hold it up for his long because his legs began to buckle on,y a few seconds later, so he threw it to the side with one giant heave.

His Titan body stood tall in triumph for a moment, before giving in. His Titan nape exploded from the inside out, quickly detaching him from its body in one less than clean motion. He jutted out of the muscle fibers that his lower body and hands been attached to, allowing his body to fall backwards. 

He began to fall from his lifeless Titan body, warbling in and out of consciousness as he plummeted to the ground. Just before landing, the girl caught him.

“You!” He heard her say faintly as he closed his eyes. “You’re the… your face is all— hey-hey! stay with me! I don’t have time— I blew it! Nevermand that— I just need to get these two out of here!”

“TIIIIIIIIIMMMMEEEES UP!” Izuku heard moments later, along with the voice of multiple others, and then nothing at all.

He blacked out.


End file.
